1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to advancement of semiconductor elements and display technologies, electronic devices have been continuously developed toward the trend of miniaturization, multiple functions, and portability. The most common portable electronic device includes a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and so forth. To comply with the requirement for compactness, the portable electronic device often has a foldable design to reduce its dimensions. For instance, an ordinary notebook computer mainly comprises a host and a display device that are pivotally connected to each other. Through relative rotation of the host and the display device, the notebook computer is easy to be carried when the host and the display device are folded. The display device (acting as an upper lid) is opened for operation when a user intends to use the notebook computer.
FIG. 1A is a side view illustrating a conventional notebook computer. FIG. 1B is a top view illustrating the notebook computer depicted in FIG. 1A in a folded state. With reference to FIG. 1A, a shaft 56 between the host 52 and the display device 54 of the notebook computer 50 is disposed above the host 52, such that the host 52 can pivot relatively to the display device 54 to form a 180-degree included angle as shown in FIG. 1A. However, when the notebook computer 50 is in a folded state, as indicated in FIG. 1B, the location of the shaft 56 may disfigure the notebook computer 50.
FIG. 2A is a side view illustrating another conventional notebook computer. FIG. 2B is a top view illustrating the notebook computer depicted in FIG. 2A in a folded state. With reference to FIG. 2A, a shaft 66 between the host 62 and the display device of the notebook computer 60 is disposed at the rear of the host 62, such that the notebook computer 60 in a folded state (shown in FIG. 2B) can remain embellished without being disfigured by the shaft 66. Nevertheless, when the display device 64 pivots relatively to the host 62 to the location indicated in FIG. 2A, the pivoting is interrupted and discontinued by a tabletop 70. As such, the host 62 and the display device 64 of the notebook computer 60 cannot pivot relatively to each other to form the 180-degree included angle therebetween.